


Breakfast Conversations

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Breakfast conversations just got a little more interesting.<br/>Disclaimer:  If only I could make money writing in this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Conversations

“No, really, in certain parts of Xing, you get soup every morning for breakfast!” Edward said, punctuating his exclamation with pointing his fork at nothing in particular. “It’s full of seaweed and this stuff they make out of beans.”

“Tofu,” Alphonse said with a long-suffering sigh, “it’s called tofu, and it’s bean curd.”

“Whatever.” Edward waved off his brother. “They use tofu for a lot of different stuff, it can be fried or cooked in soup or just eaten as it is. If you can get past the lack of taste.” 

“I guess you didn’t like it then, huh, Ed?” Pinako asked. 

“I thought I was gonna throw up the first time someone offered it to me.” Edward shuddered. “It looks like cheese, or something awful made out of milk.” 

“Ed,” Winry sighed, “milk is good for you.”

“It tastes nasty.” He made a face, pointing at the glass next to Winry’s plate. “Don’t expect a good morning kiss from me until after you brush your teeth.”

All the sound in the room stopped, and Edward stared around the table, wide-eyed, while Winry clapped a hand to her forehead. 

Pinako’s cackle broke the silence. “‘Bout time, boy, ‘bout time.” 

“Good for you, Brother!”

“Oh, shut up,” Edward grumbled, his cheeks heating pink, then met Winry’s eyes. She cocked her eyebrow, and he met her halfway. Maybe a morning kiss was just what they both needed right now - 

\- if they could just ignore the cheers and catcalls from the peanut gallery.

  
Made by Bay115


End file.
